Broken
by Gaby F
Summary: Colocando a caixa em cima da cama, seu olhar caiu em um objeto particular em cima da mesa. Um porta-retrato. Um dos vários que havia ali. Mas aquela foto, de alguma maneira, chamou sua atenção. - Baseada na música do Lifehouse.


**N/A:** Fanfic baseada na música do Lifehouse e também em 'Laços (Ties)', vencedor do Youtube Project: Direct 2007. (:

Ah, e muito obrigada a math e. gomez (ou eugênio) por betar!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Broken**

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating_

Dor.

Era isso que sentia crescer a cada segundo em seu peito. Cada vez que inspirava, aumentava ainda mais. Por isso decidiu correr até que suas pernas não agüentassem mais. Correr para onde elas a levassem. E elas a levaram para o mesmo lugar onde estiveram um dia antes. Ele e ela.

Eles não se conheciam desde criança – na verdade se conheceram na faculdade -, mas este lugar os fazia sentir que sempre foram melhores amigos. Com as árvores em volta, e o balanço onde passavam o tempo, às vezes conversando até a noite cair ou até mesmo sem dizer coisa alguma.

Sentou-se no balanço que ficava pendurado numa das árvores, sem se preocupar se agüentaria um adulto ali. E sentada ali, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, ouviu nada além de seu choro naquele fim de tarde. Sentia arrepios por todo seu corpo e frio, apesar do sol que tentava aquecê-la.

- Você tá bem, moça?

A baixa voz infantil a fez levantar a cabeça rapidamente. E viu na sua frente, um menino. _Não deve ter mais de 8 anos_, pensou ela. Tinha o rosto redondo, com as bochechas rosadas. O cabelo era escuro, mas muito bem cortado. Como mães costumavam cortar em casa. Mas o que ele fazia aqui afinal? Já estava quase anoitecendo, e ela não via nenhum adulto a vista que o estivesse acompanhando.

- Porque você 'tá chorando? – o menino continuou, vendo que ela nada fez além de encará-lo.

- Meu noivo, ele... – ela respondeu sem se preocupar se deveria dizer algo do tipo para uma criança. Mas não conseguiu continuar. Mais lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, e um nó se fechou em sua garganta.

O menino ficou ao seu lado, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Acho que sei como é. Também perdi meu cachorro algum tempo atrás.

_Um cachorro!_, foi o pensamento indignado dela, _Como ele pode comparar a perda do meu noivo com a de um cachorro?_

Olhou para o menino, mas uma vez, para dizer-lhe que eram duas coisas muito diferentes, quando viu seus olhos brilhando levemente. Era claramente visível que estava tentando não chorar. Talvez num ato solidário a ela.

E então Marlene entendeu. O cachorro significava para o menino o que Sirius significava para ela.

- Minha mãe sempre diz que as pessoas que amamos partem para cuidarem melhor de nós. Porque talvez elas não pudessem fazer isso aqui, com a gente.

Marlene se espantou com a sabedoria de um garoto tão pequeno. Já ouvira isso alguma vez, mas não se lembrava onde.

- Quantos anos você tem? – ela perguntou fungando alto, e secando as lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Quase nove. – ele respondeu orgulhoso. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, em resposta a ele.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui sozinho? Já está tarde.

- Eu sei. Eu moro aqui perto, mas é que eu precisava de ajuda. – ele disse mostrando duas pequenas flores brancas. E só então a morena reparou na roupa que ele usava. Um terno cinza, com uma gravata da mesma cor, camisa branca e sapatos pretos. Parecia que ia a uma festa.

- Você está muito bem vestido. Aonde você vai?

- Minha irmã vai se casar hoje. E eu vou carregar as alianças. – ele parecia bem feliz com a tarefa que lhe fora resignada. Marlene estranhou, afinal a maioria dos meninos odiaria fazer tal trabalho. – E eu preciso de ajuda para colocar essa flor. Todos estavam muito ocupados. – ele respondeu, antes que Marlene perguntasse o porquê de ele pedir isso a uma estranha.

Ela pegou uma flor da mão dele, e sem dificuldade, colocou na lapela do paletó.

- Prontinho. – ela disse, ainda com um pequeno sorriso. Estava feliz pelo garotinho a sua frente, mas não estava completamente feliz por dentro.

- Obrigada, moça! – ele disse se animando e começando a correr indo embora.

Marlene voltou sua atenção ao sol que se punha ao seu lado esquerdo, mas a voz dele chamou sua atenção mais uma vez – _Você vai ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele ainda está cuidando de você, só que de um jeito diferente_. – e andou até colocando a outra pequena flor branca em sua mão.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, e colocou a flor que lhe fora dada junto com a outra que estava na lapela. – Fica mais bonito assim.

Ele sorriu novamente, e saiu correndo.

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be ok_

**x****xx**

- Olá, sr.ª Black.

- Marlene! – ela disse um pouco surpresa. Era possível notar pelo tom de sua voz e sua expressão. Também era possível notar os olhos inchados de tanto chorar – Entre, por favor.

Marlene, tímida, entrou, segurando uma caixa.

- Trouxe os pertences dele. Não sabia se a senhora gostaria de ficar com eles.

- Ah sim, querida. Agradeço muito por isso. Porque não subimos para colocar lá no quarto? – ela disse mostrando o caminho, subindo as escadas e Marlene a seguiu.

Passando pelo corredor do andar superior, era possível ver várias fotos de famílias, de diferentes períodos. Os filhos recém-nascidos, apresentações na escola, festas de aniversário.

E então chegaram ao antigo quarto de Sirius. O que ele ocupava até ir para a faculdade. Ainda era possível ver na parede, um pôster do Liverpool, seu time favorito. E a mesa, com alguns objetos que pareciam ser muito antigos: um pião de madeira, um carrinho de corrida, e alguns livros. Imagine só: livros na mesa de Sirius Black! Só acreditariam vendo.

Colocando a caixa em cima da cama, seu olhar caiu em um objeto particular em cima da mesa. Um porta-retrato. Um dos vários que havia ali. Mas aquela foto, de alguma maneira chamou sua atenção.

Pegou o porta-retrato um pouco empoeirado e olhou melhor a foto. Havia nela uma mulher muito bonita, que usava um vestido branco, e um véu. Uma noiva. E ao seu lado, um homem de terno. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, e por isso Marlene presumiu que fosse seu noivo.

Mas fora a pessoa à frente do casal, no meio, que chamou a atenção dela. Um garotinho. Ele vestia um terno e gravata, ambos cinzas, uma camisa branca e sapatos pretos. E na lapela do paletó havia **duas pequenas flores brancas**.

Era ele! O garoto da noite anterior, o garoto do parque! Só podia ser ele. Mas a foto parecia ser muito antiga, então era provável que agora tivesse mais ou menos 30 anos. Mas então, quem era ele?

- Quem esse garotinho? – Marlene perguntou à Sr.ª Black, que ainda estava à porta. Ela apontou o garotinho da foto.

- Este é Sirius no casamento de sua irmã. – os olhos de Marlene se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que se encheram de lágrimas. – Ele deveria ter uns nove anos nessa foto. Foi uma cerimônia tão linda...

Mas Marlene não estava mais ouvindo. E também não conseguia mais respirar direito. Sentia apenas lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, enquanto sentia seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Querida, você está bem? – a Sr.ª Black perguntou preocupada. Marlene assentiu.

- Posso ficar com essa foto? – ela perguntou, secando as lágrimas.

- Mas por quê?

- Eu gostei da foto. Ele está uma criança tão linda.

- Claro que pode ficar com ela. Mas na verdade... – ela disse indo até o armário, e tirando de dentro dele uma caixa. E de dentro dela, uma foto. Marlene logo viu a que ela trazia em suas mãos. Nela, havia apenas Sirius, sorrindo. Exatamente como vira na noite anterior. – Acho que você vai preferir essa.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, tentando controlar mais lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ambas desceram a escada e se despediram com um longo abraço, como se consolassem uma a outra pelo triste fato ocorrido em suas vidas.

- Volte sempre que quiser, querida.

E Marlene saiu andando, mas dessa vez, sabia para onde ia.

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

**n/b: ***-*

nossssa, ficou muito boa :D

"pessoas partem para cuidar melhor de nós", me identifiquei O:

Enfim, muito boa gabs, adorei betar (:

:*

**n/a: **Ainda não sei de onde isso surgiu. Eu estava aqui no notebook ouvindo essa música milhares de vezes (a voz do vocalista do Lifehouse me acalma total) e decidi escrever algo sobre isso. É triste, e quase chorei escrevendo, mas eu gostei. Procurem no Youtube 'Laços (Ties)' e assistam. Os atores podem não ser os melhores, mas achei uma gracinha a montagem e tudo mais.


End file.
